The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the installation of protective razor wire barriers and the like to protect the boundaries of property from human invasion.
Barbed wire, developed for the purpose of fencing in animals, has also been used as part of a security barrier to protect against unauthorized human entry into protected sites. Nuclear facilities, water purification facilities, electric power generating facilities and the like all have long exterior unguarded boundaries which may become a temptation to potential invaders whose purposes may range from simple curiosity, to pranksters, to terrorism. Since human invaders are far more resourceful than animals, the protection of such unguarded boundaries requires greater sophistication than the stringing of simple barbed wire.
It has become common to use razor ribbon, a long helical coil of barbed metal tape to protect unguarded boundaries from human invasion. The coils of razor ribbon come in several diameters, ranging from eighteen inches to sixty inches and the coil metal tape has razor sharp barbs positioned at intervals of four to six inches along the circumference of the coils. When installed, the loops of the coils are spaced from one another only a few inches such that numerous barbs on the coil will obstruct the path of any invader.
The razor wire not only presents a danger to potential invaders, it is difficult to install because the wire must be uncoiled, stretched, and held in place until it is retained where desired by wire tie-downs positioned along its length. It is common for the installers to use gloves, but the razor sharp prongs easily penetrate the gloves and every installer of razor wire has suffered a multitude of wounds. There is therefore a need for improvements in the tools and methods used for installing razor wire.
Briefly, the present invention is embodied in a manipulating claw, which will substitute for an installer""s hand, for grasping the coils of razor wire. The claw is mounted on an elongate member having a longitudinal axis and means for retaining the longitudinal member parallel to the forearm of an operator. The longitudinal member therefore becomes an extension of the operator""s forearm and the manipulator claw at the distal end thereof becomes a mechanical substitute for the operator""s hand.
To avoid injury an operator will employ two manipulator arms in accordance with the present invention, one extending from each of his forearms such that the two claws substitute for his two hands. The elongate arms must be sufficiently long to enable the operator to grasp, pull, retain and release coils of razor ribbon without exposing his own hands and arms to contact with the barbs. In the preferred embodiment, the elongate members extend the claw of each of the manipulator arms a distance of at least nine inches from an operator""s knuckles as he manipulates the device.
The device includes a sleeve formed by at least one metal ring through which the forearm of the operator extends, and a plurality of guide members for retaining the one or more rings in an orientation perpendicular to the axis of the elongate member. In the preferred embodiment, the elongate member is a tube at the distal end of which is a transverse flange extending outward of the central opening of the tube. Extending through the length of the tube is a rod that is axially moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. A coil spring or the like within the rearward end of the tube urges the rod axially outward of the tube and a stop positioned along the length of the rod engages a surface on the tube to limit the axially outward movement thereof. The distal end of the rod includes a hook, which is curved rearward so as to engage the flange at the distal end of the tube when the coil spring is compressed and the rod is in the axially retracted position. The movement of the hook against the transverse flange creates the claw useable by the operator to manipulate razor ribbon.
The device includes a handle, rigidly connected to the tube and a moveable trigger connected to the rod, which is moveable by an operator""s fingers while the palm of his hands are against the handle. To use the device, the operator will place his hand through the sleeve with his palm against the handle and his fingers wrapped around the trigger, thereby retaining the axis of the tube and rod parallel to the axis of his forearm. By squeezing his fingers around the trigger, the operator will withdraw the rod within the tube and move the hook at the distal end thereof against the transverse flange thereby providing a moveable claw for grasping razor ribbon.
In the preferred embodiment, the rod is rotatable within the sleeve such that the angle at which the hook extends out the distal end is rotatable to the desired orientation. The device further includes a lock for retaining the rod in the desired orientation with respect to the sleeve.
The installation of razor ribbon typically requires a crew of at least two. One of the installers will use the manipulator arms of the present invention on each of his forearms and operate the hooks of the claws to grasp the razor ribbon and hold it in the desired orientation while the second operator uses his fingers to position and tighten wire tie-downs to hold the razor ribbon in place.